


(it used to be) easy

by gotsarang



Series: (and i'll be your) love song [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College!AU, M/M, aka the only au i write, i highkey love college!au, i lowkey love pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: it used to be easyfor someone to steal menow all my emotionsare all 'cause of you





	(it used to be) easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesszaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/gifts).



> for zaf

They don't bother with the lights. As soon as they're inside, Jaebum wastes no time pressing Jinyoung to the wood of his bedroom door for the millionth time in these eight months--palms hot over the swell of his ass, pulling his crotch flush against Jaebum's. His hardness prodding him in the hip, stroking the flame of Jinyoung's arousal higher.

 

"Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum groans, lips brushing over his temple and the sensitive shell of his ear, and Jinyoung melts inside. No boy had ever made Jinyoung's heart race and body shiver at the same time over something so simple, so trivial.

 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung mirrors him, "Jaebum hyung." The older boy's hair tickles his mouth where he speaks in mimicry of his pose. He can feel the thudding of Jaebum's pulse everywhere--though in reality, it's only on his chest, where his heart lays, and on his wrist, where his hand circles around. He calls his name some more, urging Jaebum to touch him more, squeeze him more, sink his teeth into him and bruise him like fragile fruit.

 

 

He thinks back to all those boys his mouth has made acquaintance with--their skin and warmth just blending into each other as one unrecognizable entity; all those boys he shared his body with--faceless outlines against the dark, cutouts in the moonlight; all those boys that never mattered (and that don't matter anymore), all of those boys that he let lead him astray even when he was spoken for.

 

Jinyoung had wanted to have fun and live while he was young. He wanted to feel wanted. If someone wanted him, then they could have him. And if someone else wanted him too, who was Jinyoung to say no?

 

He thinks of the day when Jaebum caught his eye. Jinyoung had just arrived at a party, noisy de rigeur ubiquitous gatherings on Friday nights in college, and was making his way through the dance floor when his eyes had accidentally wandered over a dark corner.

 

And there he stood, straight black hair falling over his eyes, sipping casually from a beer can in his seclusion, looking far too attractive than anyone should with a frown and a leather jacket.

 

Park Jinyoung isn't usually the type to talk up a stranger. He's always the one having to bat off a legion of admirers and general scumbags attempting to get into his pants. He's a bit nervous but he makes his way to him all the same, taking small comfort in knowing that he is irresistable. Everyone had, on one point or another, succumbed to his charms without any effort on his part. No one in their right mind would refuse him. What would make this dark stranger any different?

 

"Can I help you?" The man asks as he looks up and sees Jinyoung in front of him. Jinyoung is frozen and who can blame him? The stranger is even more gorgeous upclose. 

 

"Your name would be a good start."

 

"Im Jaebum. What's yours, beautiful?" Despite knowing the term of endearment is only done for the sake of flirting and having been called it numerous times, Jinyoung still flushes a pretty shade of pink visible in the multicolored strobe lights and he can't exactly blame it on alcohol since he hasn't touched a single drop since he stepped foot in the building.

 

"Thank you. I'm Park Jinyoung."

 

Jaebum smiles widely, confident but not cocky, and Jinyoung would have that look etched into his memory forever to remind him how painfully small and disgusting Jaebum had made him feel that night.

 

"Park Jinyoung, English major, second year?"

 

"W-wha? How did y-"

 

"They warned me about you when I got here. Said you were bad news."

 

"I-"

 

"Half the student population has tapped that ass, they told me." Jaebum pushes off the wall and starts to walk away.

 

"It's a sweet ass, though. If I do say so myself."

 

***

 

"Good morning! May I take your order?"

 

"Good mor-Jinyoung?"

 

"Yes, that's my name, sir." Jaebum looks genuinely startled and furtively glances back at the pretty girl sitting in the table by the floor-to-ceiling windows. It's barely 8am and the sunshine is creating a halo around her ebony hair perfectly, his leather jacket thrown over her tiny shoulders glowing in the morning sun.

 

"Listen. This isn't what it looks like," Jaebum starts, Jinyoung doesn't really understand why Jaebum is being fidgety, as if he's guilty of a crime.

 

"Sir, if you haven't decided what to order, you may step aside. You're holding up the line." Jinyoung evenly looks him in the eye with his happy to serve you! grin still intact. Jaebum nods almost imperceptibly but follows his instructions without a word. "Next customer, please!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I didn't know you were straight and taken. You could have just said so, I would've just backed off.

 

You didn't have to rub it in my face that I'm a slut. I'm aware of my reputation and I don't appreciate being thought less of because I enjoy having sex."

 

Jaebum's cheek look red as if Jinyoung physically slapped him, but Jinyoung was too pissed off to care. He pulls the gray-painted steel door open and slams it in Jaebum's face as soon as he's inside, leaving him to staire at stucco walls and garbage bags.

 

 

***

 

"Jinyoung," Jaebum says his name almost reverently, a soft declaration into his skin and the downy barely-there bristle of body hair on his shoulder. "Jinyoung baby."

 

Jinyoung can't help it, can't fight the sob that makes it way to his mouth and racks his entire body. Jaebum sits up in alarm and pulls him to his embrace, trying to soothe him. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

 

As comforting as Jaebum's words and touch can be, as comforting as all of Jaebum is, Jinyoung pushes him away. He starts putting his clothes back on, unable to stay, unable to pretend that he belongs in this little slice of paradise Jaebum has made for him in his mind. Hands are on his, stilling them as he is searching for his socks.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Leaving."

 

Jaebum strokes his cheeks, wordlessly begging for him to stay. He closes his eyes, the sight of Jaebum's open affection is starting to melt his resolve like an open flame. He wants to stay, he wants to curl into Jaebum's chest when it's cold at night, hold his hand and ease his knee between Jaebum's, letting the other's skin warm his cold numbed fingers and toes as they are wont to do at night, he wants to wake up in the morning and kiss Jaebum on the nose, watch him cook scrambled eggs and sit across him while they sip coffee and nibble on toast in Jaebum's tiny kitchen.

 

But then memories of the girl in the coffee shop run behind his closed eyelids. Shiny hair and perfect skin, soft petal mouth red like crushed berries and dainty knees in baby doll dresses. It's not hard to imagine her fitting into Jaebum's life ever so seamlessly, and he wonders why he foolishly thought he could ever match up to that kind of expectation.

 

"I'm out of my depth with you, Im Jaebum." He tells him simply and he turns away, not looking back until he's slamming the front door shut, socks forgotten in his haste.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay, shit. i'm mainstream trash and i'm so into ariana's dangerous woman album and this song (any slow jam, actually) is jjp inspiration for me.
> 
> and zaf first came to mind when this came on shuffle while i was studying for general pathology.


End file.
